


Led by your beating heart

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Bastille (Band), British Singers RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.The title is from Bastille's song Laura Palmer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Nemohl si pomoct, vždy jej během koncertu sledoval. Samozřejmě se rád kochal i tím davem pod nimi, těšilo ho, jak si lidé užívají ten čas strávený s nimi, přesto se nikdy nedokázal ubránit tomu, aby Dana pozoroval.

 

Byl mezi nimi minimální věkový rozdíl, stejně si ale neuměl představit, že by na pódiu vyváděl to, co jejich frontman. Pobíhal sem a tam, skákal po bednách, kroutil se, tančil … Jednoduše svému pěveckému výkonu dával o mnoho více, než by musel. Ale Dan chtěl, byl už takový, že nevydržel stát na jednom místě, neustále kolem své kapely kroužil, navazoval kontakt jak s nimi, tak s fanoušky.

 

Z pódia vždy odcházel celý mokrý a unavený, ale oči mu zářily nezkrotnou radostí. Miloval to. Jenže když hráli několikrát v týdnu, bývalo to už i na jejich neustále aktivitou hýřícího lídra příliš. A právě proto jej Will nespouštěl z očí, což se mu už několikrát vyplatilo.

 

Nebylo to poprvé, že sotva jen stačil odložit kytaru a po přídavku za hlasitého potlesku opustit sál, aby ve dveřích do šatny stačil Dana podepřít. Bez řečí jej chytil pod rameny a dopřál mu tolik potřebnou oporu, načež ho téměř dotáhl k pohovce. Tam jej odložil, nenechal se vyvést z míry jeho prázdným pohledem ani mlčením, a vnutil mu láhev s vodou.

 

Počkal, až se Dan napije, pak ze stolu sebral ručník a otřel jím Danovo čelo, a byl by rád pokračoval i dál, kdyby se mladší muž nedovtípil a nezačal alespoň provizorně zbavovat svůj obličej potu. Will se mezitím vzdálil, sám se převlékl, přezul a sbalil všechno potřebné, což následně předal ostatním klukům. Bylo už zvykem, že v takovém stavu jej nechávali s Danem samotného. Ne, že by o něj neměli starost, ale věděli, že Will udělá všechno pro to, aby ho opět dostal do funkčního stavu.

 

To spočívalo v tom, že mu vysvlékl promočené triko a podal mu suché, donutil ho vypít zbytek láhve a navlékl jej do teplé mikiny s kapucí. Ještě před odchodem ho odvedl na toaletu, jelikož neměl ponětí, jak daleko odtud mají zařízený hotel.

Vlastně ani sám nevěděl, jak se dostal do téhle pozice. Tedy do pozice kytaristy ano, jenže pro Dana už dávno byl něco víc než člen kapely. Byli přáteli, velmi dobrými, a občas míval pocit, že jejich frontman by si přál něco víc, jenže… Will si promnul obličej.

 

Nepamatoval si, kdy byl poprvé Dan po koncertu tak unavený, ale vsadil by krk na to, že už tehdy byl Will­ prvním, kdo mu stál po boku. A pro příště už to kluci zase nechali na něm, když viděli, že si Will nestěžuje a Dan už vůbec ne. Stalo se zvykem, že kdykoliv se s Danem něco dělo, byl právě Will tím, kdo se o všechno postaral, ať už šlo o cokoliv.

 

Dan mu důvěřoval, přičemž Will se obával, že bezmezně. Dříve si myslel, že Dan je opravdu tak vyčerpaný, že by visel na komkoliv, kdo by byl poblíž, a kolikrát měl chuť volat sanitku. Ovšem jednou… jednou mu Dan narovinu řekl, že kdyby věděl, že tady pro něj Will není, nikdy by si nedovolil se na pódiu tak vyčerpat.

 

Takhle do toho dával všechno, protože si mohl být jistý, že se o něj někdo postará.

 

Will měl strach. Měl obrovský, v jeho mysli až téměř iracionální strach z toho, že něco pokazí. Dan pro něj znamenal tolik, a pořád víc a víc a… Nedokázal si představit, že by ho ztratil. Strach mu zabraňoval v tom, aby cokoliv zkusil. Strach z těch bolestně silných emocí, jež jej zasáhly ve chvíli, kdy se Dan vrátil, v očích vepsanou únavu, objal jej kolem pasu a přitiskl se k němu. S důvěrou, jakou by Will popsat slovy neuměl.

 

Společně došli k autu, jež je dovezlo na hotel. Zavazadla jim rovněž byla vynesena až na pokoj, který sice nebyl luxusní, nicméně dvoupokojový, prostorný a s výhledem na celé město. Odložil Dana do křesla, odstoupil od něj a vydal se ke dveřím, na něž někdo bušil.

 

Za nimi stál Kyle, který se s Woodym chystal do Mekáče na tradičně pozdní večeři. Will původně chystal odmítnout a požádat je, aby mu něco donesli, leč jeho žaludek rozhodl za něj. Ještě než se k nim ale připojil, vrátil se zpět k Danovi, jenž už neokupoval pohovku, naopak se hrabal v kufru, z kterého vzápětí vytáhl pyžamo, a z postele sebral ručník.

 

"Jdu do Mekáče, chceš něco přinést?" zeptal se ho. Nerad ho nechával samotného, ale vysprchovat se zřejmě jeho přítel ještě zvládne. "Radši si vezmi dovnitř mobil…"

 

Dan přikývnul a vytáhl přístroj z kapsy.

 

"Cheeseburger a malinovou taštičku," vyjádřil se mladší muž, jehož oči k libosti toho staršího konečně zazářily životem, když se Danových rtů dotkl úsměv.

 

"Jak jinak," odpověděl mu stejným gestem Will, počkal až Dan zmizne v koupelně a opustil pokoj.

 

Když se o jeden McWrap a hodinu později vrátil, našel Dana v teplácích a triku, jak si před zrcadlem fénuje vlasy.

Frontman si jej nejprve nevšiml, proto si Will dovolil... Díval se.

 

Díval se a bojoval s nutkáním stisknout Dana v náručí. Vypadal tak zranitelně a jako by měkce, jako by potřeboval chránit. Zvuk fénu utichl, čímž vrátil Willa do reality.

 

"K čemu to fénuješ? Kvůli mně se šlechtit nemusíš," poznamenal Will pobaveně, když viděl, jak se Dan snaží své vlasy nějak usměrnit. Prošel kolem něj, odhodil bundu, sedl si na postel a rozbalil nadílku z Mekáče.

 

"Nechci jít spát s mokrou hlavou," objasnil Dan, odložil fén zpět na místo a už se hrnul za jídlem. Neomylně se jako první vrhnul na malinový desert.

 

Will ho s poloúsměvem pozoroval, a strach v něm se prolnul s příjemným teplem, jež se mu rozlilo nitrem poté, co k němu Dan vzhlédl a s plnou pusou mu úsměv oplatil. Napadlo ho, že by na něj neměl při jídle tak zírat, možná by i jemu sprcha prospěla, ale vůbec se mu nechtělo vstávat, proto jen odkopl boty stranou a přeskupil se do tureckého sedu.

 

"Chceš?"

 

Překvapeně zamrkal a zadíval se na pečivo, jež mu Dan nabízel. Nejspíše by odmítl, na sladké příliš nebyl, kdyby ale nevzhlédl a nevšiml si toho pohledu, jakým na něj Dan hleděl. Člověk by si řekl, že jen nabízí jídlo, jenže Will viděl v těch tmavě modrých očích mnohem víc. Vnímal otevřenost, opravdovost, nejistotu, důvěru… Kdyby šlo jen o jídlo, nikdy by se mu tak nesvíralo hrdlo, nikdy by se mu neroztřásly ruce, nikdy mu nepřišlo, že na jeho reakci opravdu záleží.

 

Nedůvěřoval svému hlasu, proto pouze přikývl. Ani jej nenapadlo si pečivo prostě od Dana vzít, místo toho se k němu natáhnul a zakousl se do malinového desertu, jenž Dan držel ve své ruce. Pomalu žvýkal, do původní polohy se však nevrátil, na to byl příliš hypnotizován Danovýma hlubokýma očima.

 

  
_Co to dělám?_ honilo se mu hlavou. _Z tohohle jsi přeci měl největší strach, přesně tohle je ta cesta, po níž se bojíš kráčet, a přesto směr neměníš._  


 

Chuť malin byla silná, podobně jako Willova myšlenka, že Danovy rty teď musí chutnat úplně stejně. Pohled mu na ně padl právě v momentě, kdy Danův jazyk vyklouzl ven, aby sebral zapomenutý drobek, načež se Will znovu zadíval do modrých očí, hleděl do nich stále se směsicí strachu a něčeho, čemu odolával stále hůře.

 

Nutkání překonat těch pár centimetrů, cítit Danovy rty na svých, sevřít jej v náručí…

 

"Vem si ještě," octlo se malinové pečivo opět ve výši Willových úst. Starší muž tentokrát nezaváhal, kousnul si podruhé a pozoroval, jak zbytek mizí v Danovi.

 

Pak se Dan přisunul o něco blíž, pozvedl ruku a Will téměř přestal dýchat, když ucítil jeho palec na svém spodním rtu, sklopil pohled, co nejvíce to šlo, aby zjistil, že nyní Dan odstranil drobek z úst jemu. S očima upřenýma na svůj prst kousek pečiva snědl, načež plaše opět navázal oční kontakt.

 

Willův strach byl přemožen. Nemyslel si, že se kdy odhodlá, že své obavy překoná, Dan jej dnes ale úplně odzbrojil. Srdce měl až v krku, na slovo se nevzmohl, leč ten poslední krok na cestě za tím, po čem prahnul, učinil bez ohlédnutí se zpět.

 

Naklonil se k mladšímu muži ještě blíž. Otřel se rty o ty Danovy, z nichž unikl spokojený výdech, načež Will zavřel oči a Dana políbil, snaže se zároveň vstřebat tu drtivou sílu, s jakou se přes něj přehnaly city, jež k Danovi choval a kterým doslova podlehl. Polibek zůstával jemný, pomalý, malinový… Will vklouzl prsty do Danových vlasů, něžně se jimi probíral, zatímco se k němu jeho přítel přisunul ještě blíž.

 

Po chvíli druhý muž polibek ukončil a prostě se jen nechal sevřít v náručí, Will jej dál hladil za zvuků svého splašeně bušícího srdce a Danova oddechování.

 

"Krásně voníš," uslyšel Will zamumlat Dana, jenž už evidentně zájem o zapomenutý cheeseburger nejevil. Místo toho se uvelebil ve Willově objetí. V bezpečí.

 

"A čím, prosím tě?" zeptal se tiše, ale pobaveně Will, zároveň pobírající fakt, jak moc je mu tahle situace příjemná.

Spokojený Dan mu usíná v náručí…

 

"Větrem… a podzimem."

 

Will se pousmál. Venku byla zatracená zima a vítr až otravně foukal, takže to Danovi docela i věřil.

 

"Měl bys spát," umístil mu polibek do vlasů a pohladil jej po zádech. Dan už jej ale nejspíše neslyšel.

 

Když si Will byl jistý, že jejich frontman spí, tak ho opatrně uložil do postele. Přikryl ho a chvíli jen tiše seděl, oči upřené na spícího Dana.

 

Nemohl si pomoct, rád ho sledoval… a to nejen při koncertech.

 


End file.
